Bloodridden Survival
by insanityDeprived
Summary: In an alternate universe everything seems to end well, but becomes chaos. The heroes, both human and troll have disappeared, no one knowing anything of their brave exploits. The condesce has taken over both worlds, and now the humans are slaves. What will Jeramiah do when he finds the legends of sburb are secretly fighting against everything he knows! OC and canon story. may ship.
1. Prolouge

**Authors note - This is my first work here, and as you can see, the story has varried massively. I have tried to explain this for the most part, but may have failed. I will use abstract ideas, such as the echeladders, god tiers, grist, and other perhaps 'unreal' things in order to create my own story based of homestuck, ((which is owned by hussie, duuurrrr)). Please, feel free to go ahead and leave comments, in fact I encourage them!. I will try to do a chapter every other day or so, and this is the general idea. I really do hope you like it, just no raging at me for changing the story. Also, _spoiler_, none of the chars are actually 'dead' so to speak. :P**

Prologue

It has been 20 years since the launch of sburb beta. With the help of the trolls, the beta kids were able to complete the game before the reckoning finished. Half of Earth's population was decimated in the meteor shower however, and the world was left in shambles.

Jack was defeated by Vriska, however she was mortally wounded, and slowly died. Her death was neither heroic, nor just. She merely died. However, her 'god clock' had been broken, and she failed to return to life.

The trolls were able to collect their ultimate reward, and with the beta kids help, recreate the matriorb, so their population could be reborn.

Aradia, through time shenanigans, was able to bring back living versions of all the trolls, except for Gamzee and Vriska. Gamzee could never be located, and Vriska coming back would create a doomed time line in any and every case.

The scratch never happened. The alpha kids never had their chance. Lord English never went on his murderous rampage and started to destroy the furthest ring. Mr. White still sits on the Alternian moon, waiting.

However, the crossover into the furthest ring had strange results. At the moment of their reunion, both parties were transported off of the meteor, and never heard from again... The universe took a new shape, and Alternia and Earth was put into orbit of the same sun, on the same path. They became twin planets, held by the will of the gods.

Alternia quickly became a place of great horror. Only the Condesce was left alive, even her ship was gone. All the trolls were dead on the planet as far as she could tell. Then, during her travels, she found a captchalogue card with the matriorb. She quickly took the orb below the earth and hatched the lusus. From this she began to recreate the trollian race, just as fierce and violent as the last time.

Back on earth, things had become hell. The falling meteors had claimed half the population, but the following destruction and mayhem claimed half of what was left. With only a quarter of the Earth's population, governments fell apart, and Earth quickly became a series of tribal city-states, each seeking dominance.

Between these cities were a vast number of game monsters. Grist became the new currency, and sburb beta was handed out widely, allowing people to create their own objects and items, and survive in this horrid world. However, there were no more 'pre-punched cards' available, nor did meteors fall. No one bothered to try and get back to the medium. It was gone, pointless, and no one on earth knew of it anyways.

Still, the humans climb their echeladders, and try to attain god tier in order to greatly survive. They had classes given by the game when they installed it, and quickly this became the standard. Some even attained god hood. The trolls, too, had this technology, and they pursued the strength of their classes with great viciousness.

The Condesce's army of trolls was growing, and she found out about earth in year 18. The mother grub she had hatched proved to be very effective, creating thousands of trolls in the first year, and that number raised exponentially over the next couple of years as well, eventually stabilizing. All the lusi of the planet were still there, ready to take back their positions, and most of the drones just had to be reactivated. Troll life was back to normal.

With her power, she quickly took control of earth, decimating the remaining population, and establishing humans as the absolute lowest blood caste. The humans took this in stride, having no ability to fight back against the troll's vicious nature. They quickly laid down arms, to preserve what lives they could.

Resistance if futile, and there is talk of a greater power behind the Condesce, one who commands even her. This is the world all live in now... The world which our story takes place...


	2. Learning my nature

**Authors note: Here begins the story. I know that the prologue was weird, but bear with me, I'm new to this. Reviews and ideas are welcome, although I do have an idea for the plot!**

Chapter 1

My name is Jeremiah, and I am finally 18. 20 years ago, there was a great tragedy, and almost all humans died. Then, the Condesce appeared. An alien of such power, we had no chance of stopping her from enslaving us all. Now we struggle to survive in the world left by Sburb. Today, I am beginning to write the journal.

Well, I guess I will start with the basics. I am 6'3" with an athletic build and short black hair. I am an orphan, left at the orphanage from birth. Both my parents were culled after my birth, and the only thing I have remaining from them is Rizen, the polearm my father used. Once I hit 13, I gained started climbing my echeladder and becoming stronger. By 16, I moved out of the orphanage and started to earn money.

My job was a grist hunter. After Sburb, grist became more valuable than gold, as the monsters that hold it are strong, and nearly unkillable as they were combined with Bec(however I did not know this at the time). With my pole arm, and a large amount of determination, I began to earn a living killing monsters and collecting grist. A hard, dangerous living, but very productive, especially since very few people could actually manage to kill them themselves.

As I mentioned, I am 18. That means that today, I receive my class assignment. Everyone know is part of Sburb, which means we all get a class and element. I headed through the small town, walking towards an old fortune tellers that holds the Seer of Mind. No one has seen her, and she never leaves home. Sometimes I drop off a small amount of grist to help her out, as she provides Seer services to the town for free.

I went to knock on the door, and a voice from within called out. "Come in!" The female voice screeched. I walked in, looking around. The front lobby was comfortable, couches and chairs littered the floor. Towards the back, a second heavy wooden door sat, and there was a tapping coming from it. "Further in!" the woman yelled, and I nodded, heading through the doors. Her back was to me, and she was tapping around with a cane. Eventually she found her way through a thick opaque curtain.

"Sit!" She growled, and I made my way across from her hidden form to sit in a chair. "Jeremiah Scalden, you are here to know your class, correct?" She asked, rapping on the floor with her cane.

"Yes maam" I said, nodding at her.

"Then close your eyes, and breath deeply, until I tell you to stop."

I sat there with my eyes closed for what seemed like hours, though in reality was probably only a few minutes. It seemed I could feel the fabric of the universe around me. Everything felt right at that moment, and you truly relaxed. Then, you heard the woman sigh, and you looked up, opening your eyes.

"Jeremiah, your path is revealed. You are a Knight of Hope." She said softly, nodding. _A night of hope?_ I wondered to myself, raising an eyebrow. As far as I knew, there had never been one of those. Knights were a fairly common class, but hope classes were rare, especially passive hope classes. I stood and thanked her, leaving a captchalogue card full of grist on the table. As I passed through the first set of doors, she spoke.

"Jeremiah, be careful. Those who are given hope have strange paths. Be careful." She said strangely, then let out a cackling laugh, and I walked out, a chill down my spine as I pulled my pole arm from my strife specibus and headed for the wilderness.


	3. River Strife

**Authors note: So, here we go. From here on out, I really get started. The prologue and the first chapter were test runs, the 'classes and elements' chapter was an explanation I wrote more to keep track of my own thoughts than anything eles. I will try to increase length and keep my writing detailed, but concise! Also, check my note at the end of the page(after you read, duh. The last note contains spoilers!) I need help!**

Chapter Two: River Strife

I sighed as I looked around. The Seer of Mind had been rather confusing at the time, and though we all knew the general basics of the class, there was still a large learning curve. I decided at that point, that now that my class strength had been unlocked, I should begin to fight seriously. Once you received your class, rising up the echeladder was easier, as you suddenly received some fighting power dependent on your class.

As a Knight, my physical abilities would gain a rather large boost, although not at the level of a prince, lord, or bard. However, Knights were said to gain massive strength while in defense of their comrades. At this thought, I snorted, I had no comrades... Living in this world meant that everyone struggled for their survival, and while resources were shared, and fighting among ourselves was criminal, making friends never happened much either.

I looked around, suddenly curious as to where I had been walking. The Seer was in a rather nice part of town, whereas I lived in the slums. The streets around me had changed to match that, I had obviously been walking home. The streets were lined with trash, and the faint smell of vomit and feces wafted around corners and up sewers. Somewhere in the distance, a baby was crying, and I wished I had some food to take to it and its mother.

I sighed and headed into my house. Well, I called it a house, but it was more of a college dorm room. One room, with a bed and a fridge. There was an attacked bathroom and a shower, although days where I got water were few and far between. I could have moved into nicer places, but the slums were often avoided due to odor, and I was close to the river, which without industry to pollute it, had become a reliable source of water when the pipes failed.

I sighed. Going to the Seer was always a mentally tiring activity. I felt as though my brain had been invaded. That, combined with my errands and a late waking, meant it was nearly dark. I mindlessly looked through my fridge until I found a pitcher of treated water and a loaf of cold bread. Yes, I realize bread isn't a fridge food, but I didn't have any cabinets to keep it in. I ate my small diner and headed to bed, thoughts of what the "Hope" element could mean.

I awoke with a start, eyes wide open as morning light poured in through the tattered blinds and dirty single window. I was sweating, and the word 'troll' popped into my head. Other than that, I remembered none of my nightmare. It was always like that. Personally, I think the Condesce uses mind control on a minor level to give us these nightmares and fear them more. And, if that is the truth, it works. Very well.

Blinking, I picked up my sylladex from the from the floor, checking to make sure my strife specibus was intact. I very rarely kept items in my sylladex, although my pole arm never left my specibus unless I was fighting. I shook my head to help wake up, know that I knew no one had stolen my pole arm. I headed to the bathroom and found there was no water to wash my face with, so I put my toiletries in a bag, and captchalouged it. I needed to wash, it had been two days without power, and while I was loathe to bathe in the frigid water of the river this late in the year, I was beginning to smell like the slums.

The trip to the river was uneventful. Not a single god-imp attacked me, which was nice. No one knew why the monsters were so powerful, although some survivors of the original sburb games, who never made it to the medium, claim that it has to do with the prototyped kernels, whatever those are. Perhaps someone prototyped something ridiculously powerful, and all the imps gained its power. They looked ridiculous after all, bright clothes and jester hats... Scary things. No wonder kids are scared of clowns.

I reached the river and took off my clothes, bending my body in the morning sun. The cold air caused my nipples to harden, and gooseflesh popped out over my body. I got into the river, the pole arm removed from its card and placed on the bank, and began to wash. It was a quick affair, as I was likely to catch sickness if I stayed to long, and the water was almost painful to be in.

I got out of the water and dried off, pulling back on my undergarments and my faded blue jeans, the good ones that fit well, but stretched enough to allow movement. My thick leather fighting boots came on next, the steel toed shoes feeling good but heavy. I picked up my shirt, and stopped. I was frozen there, looking around. There was little cover here, a few trees and bushes, nothing more. I started to put my shirt on, and froze again. This time I was sure I heard something. I picked up a rock, and tossed it at a bush in the direction of the noise. Much to my disdain, I heard the sound of electricity, and saw green lightning appear as the imp in the bush teleported out of the way. I knew where it would appear next, the imps always followed the same routine with their teleportations. It would pop up behind me, and to the left.

I waited half a second, and spun, hard and fast, swinging the heavy steel toed boot where I thought the imp would appear, and felt the satisfaction of feeling it appear around my boot. Literally. Its head took shape where my foot was, causing the imp to die immediately, and dissipate into a measly amount of build grist, which I collected. I always loved that maneuver, it was the easiest way to kill the damn things, however, it rarely worked, and sometimes got me really, really hurt.

I sighed and grabbed my pole arm, still shirtless, when I heard the sound of engines. I looked around and failed to see anything. Holding my pole arm at the ready, I took a defensive stance, and was surprised to see a flash of red in front of me. I spun my weapon in a quick circle, bringing the blade down where the red flash was, feeling it cut through, and hearing the screech of splitting metal.

When I heard the sound, I felt hot and cold at the same time. My stomach felt like it was eating itself, and sure enough, I had cut down a slaver drone. Perhaps if I had hid, it would have left me alone, but now that I had damaged one, the rest were sure to come. I heard the sound of engines again, and then felt a biting sensation his my upper right shoulder in the back, and the world began to go black.

**Authors end note: So, as you can see, Jeremiah has now been captured by Alternian drones! I have a really good idea for the next chapter, and I will write it soon, so there may not be enough time for this, however, as an incentive to review, I need a good name for a female see dweller of the Peixes line. You give me your ideas, and I will pick the one I like most! Remember, Alternian names are only 6 letters long! Names outside this format are not considered!**


	4. Captured!

**Authors note: So, I haven't posted anything for a few days, was hoping to get a few more views, but its not going to well :/ Anyways, I suppose this is when we jump into the action. I never received any messages about the troll name I asked for, so I'm just making one up :P Sorry!**

Chapter 3: Captured!

"Jeremiah Hilden?" A metallic voice spoke, and then I was poked in the back. I slowly tried to rise to my feet, but found I was bound to the floor, my ankles tied together, and my wrists bound behind me. I groaned loudly. "Awake." I spoke, and began to catalog my injuries.

At the very least, nothing was broken, although my lip was busted. That had scabbed over now, and I guessed I had been out for several hours at the least. My shoulder hurt where the dart had hit me as well, and I felt drowsy, as though the drug hadn't left my system yet. I wanted to check my sylladex and strife specibus, but I couldn't reach the cards from where I was.

The drone asked my name again, and I responded before it prodded me with another heart rate monitor to make sure I was alive. My head hurt, a lot. Looking around, there was very little light, just enough to make out that I was in a small cell with bars at one end, a drone in the corner, and metal walls everywhere else. I was still only wearing pants, and the sound of dripping water was close by.

_Pit pat pit pat pit pat_. The water continued to drip this way for the next few hours, and I started to lose my mind. The drone refused to acknowledge me, except to state my name and make sure I was alive. No one came to untie me, no one came with food. After the first hour I gave up screaming for help or to see the leader, as it wasn't working. I decided the best thing to do would be to just go to sleep. Slowly, I drifted into unconsciousness, the only interruptions the drones periodic prodding with the heart rate monitor.

I awoke again, to the same sound of dripping water. I rolled myself over the few inches I could, and managed to piss into a corner without soiling myself too much. Disgusting I know, but hell, I had to piss!

I rolled back over to where I was just in time to hear the sound of foot steps coming my way. Tilting my head back, I saw a figure blot out what little light there was, and then there was a _click_ and the lights shot on. "Aaghhhh." I yelled, as the painful yellow bright lights around the room turned on, blinding me and causing my already pounding head great pain. "God damn it!" I yelled again, wishing I could rub my eyes with my hands.

"Hello human." A soft, haughty voice said, and I looked back up at the figure. It was a troll of course, with long slender horns that resembled the outward curve of a fish tail, and fins on her face. There were also lines on her neck, resembling a fishes gills. She laughed delicately, as though the effort might hurt her, and I wondered if escaping might be as simple as knocking her out. What a stupid thought.

"Hello, fish face." I replied with a rather sarcastic smile, my smart ass attitude in full gear. "So, what have I done to earn the attention of one of the sea dwellers?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She giggled, and pressed a button on the wall. I jumped up immediately, and stretched out my muscles. "You sir, received your class yesterday, and it was a dangerous one indeedy." She said, giggling again.

I checked my sylladex, they had left me with only two empty cards. My strife specibus however, was intact and my pole arm was still in it. "So what?" I asked, and cracked my neck.

"So, you along with most life and doom classes, are scheduled for culling. However, I saved your neck because you killed the first cull drone that appeared." She opened the gate, and walked towards me, obviously not afraid. "That, is very rare, and I wondered if I might be able to use you." She giggled again.

I stepped back from her, and pulled my pole arm from my strife specibus. "Use me for what?" I asked, twirling it around so the blade sat at her throat. She made a tsk tsk sound, and suddenly the butt of my own pole arm was being jammed into my stomach. I groaned and fell to the floor. She hadn't even moved, she had used telekinesis. "God damn that isn't fair."

She spoke again in that soft feminine voice, twirling her hands behind her back and sauntering up to me. "You see, I'm a tyrani blood, and next in line for the throne. However, the condesce has been trying to get me killed for years, and she is getting closer." She picked me up by the collar of my shirt with one hand, and pinned my ass to the wall. "You protect me, and I won't kill you, okay?" She giggled, and set me down.

"And if I let you die, or fail to protect you?" I asked, putting my pole arm away.

"Well, if the master dies, all human slaves are immediately executed, via collar." She said, pointing at my neck. I felt around it, and noticed that there was a slim piece of metal there. She pulled out a mirror for me to see, and I could tell it was flesh colored, barely noticeable.

I grimaced. She had me. "Fine. I will serve you. Although I don't see why you need me, when your skills are so well suited for war." I said, immediately regretting it. What if she had decided to kill me right there, having thought I was right.

She spoke immediately. "Because you have a trait few trolls possess. You are free thinking. Humans make the best guards because they don't need to be told what to do. They can act on their own. Guard trolls always refer to the command structure, and can never be trusted." She winked. "Humans however, have no choice, therefore, we can trust in you completely, because if we die, so do you." She threw me a shirt, and walked out the cage door.

"So, when do I start?" I asked, following her out and pulling on a shirt with the Pixies sign, the shirt was slave black, but the symbol was the color of her blood, marking me as hers.

"Now." She replied, and I walked behind her.

We walked down the walls of what I figured was a prison, trolls all around gazing at her with disgusted or lustful expressions. The guards, land dwellers of a low cast, judging by the colors on their clothes, saluted her and poked at me singled sided tridents. I broke the first ones nose, and stabbed the other in the foot with his trident, pinning him to the floor before he knew how to react. No psychic powers combined with their low blood meant they were roughly the same level as any human.

"Well done Jeremiah. Well done." She said, then handed me a pair of goggles, a re-breather to allow me to breath water, a pressurized swim suit, and a pair of fins. "I live under water, and the location is hidden. You will follow, and if you see anyone, point them out." She said, and I nodded.

We started down into the murky depths, and immediately a sea dweller came out o a hole, dagger pointed. I pushed my troll out of the way and spun in the water, narrowly avoiding being stabbed in the stomach. I pulled out my pole arm, and shoved it in his back as he went under me, killing him. She nodded at me, and we swam on, emerging in her dwelling.

"Well done human. You have done your job well." She said, and shook off her clothes, stepping into a private room to change. I nodded, and pulled off my suit, clothes still dry underneath.

"Is it always this bad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I looked around. The theme was obviously ocean life, and aquariums were everywhere, filled with smaller life, much of it from earth. The walls were a deep purple that matched the symbol of my shirt, and pillars ran through the room like giant formations of coral.

"Not normally, although the prison is in a bad part of town..." She said, and stepped out, covered by a gray strapless dress and nothing else. The dress went down to her knees and she wore it well. "Well, for this much, I suppose you have earned my name. I am Mesmer Peixes, next in line for the throne..." With that, she gave me some food, put me at my post, and lounged about her hive.


	5. Extra: Classes and Elements

Classes and Elements

Okay, so here goes. This chapter is going to be set up as part of my explanations. The entire point of this chapter is to help explain _**MY**_ take on the various classes.

To start, one should realize that Hussie has provided startlingly few actual explanations on this topic, so most of this will be based off of the MSPA wikia, and my own views.

To start, I will go over the dichotomy of some of the classes, and will attempt to list the ones I use in the story at the least. If you have reached act 6, you likely know that classes are part of 'pairs' one active, one passive, that define characters. Active classes use their power to further themselves, and passive classes use their power to further their team.

For example. Prince(active) vs Bard(passive) – The prince classes are full power attackers. Hussie defines a prince as _destroyer of element_ or _one who destroys with element_. For example, SPOILERS, Eridan(the prince of hope) goes on a killing rampage with his 'science stick'. While doing this, he is likely actually using his own hope to fuel his attack, so he is literally destroying_with hope_. The bard on the other hand, _allows destruction of element_ or _invites destruction through element_. Gamzee, the bard of rage, basically goes insane when enraged, and becomes nearly indestructible. This is likely the hardest to understand.

Next, the other in canon example Rogue(passive) vs Thief(active) – Rogue and thief are a little easier to get. Both classes _Steal aspectfrom opponent_ the difference is in where that aspect goes. The theif class takes the aspect they steal for themselves, such as Vriska stealing luck, while the rogue steals and gives to their team. I have yet to find a good canon example of this, so... if Vriska were a rogue, all her team would become lucky when she steals luck, although likely at a diminished effect.

Thirdly, Knight(passive) vs Heir(active) – This one is a little different, and not stated, although I feel these two classes are opposite in definition. Again, spoilers follow. To define the Knight, I will use this: _one who defends others with element_ or _one who defends element._ From my readings, I have decided that the heir class is _one who defends himself with element_ or _one who is defended by element_.You can see the difference, I hope. For example, Dave uses time travel repeated, and nearly exclusively to help his friends, while John uses wind almost only to help himself. Actually, with heir, I am leaning towards the second definition, as it seems John is rarely aware of when he uses his more obscure powers, such as his dream bubble fight with Noir.

My last example is going to be Witch(active) vs Seer(passive) – this is where it gets a little harder to describe. Jade's powers are rarely told, and they are often confused with Bec's powers, or her sprite powers. However, I believe that the best definition of the Witch is _One who changes element_ or _one who changes with element_. Such as her various teleportations, and the fact that, while out of the influence of the green sun, and at the loss of her Bec powers, she can still warp space to her will, and use it to generate massive changes. I would perhaps put witch at one of the most active classes. Switching to the Seer, I think the best definition is _one who sees change through element_ or _one who sees changes of element_. Both of our seers are able to see the outcomes of decisions, although how they do it is different. The Seer of Light is able to view which outcomes are fortunate, she sees changes in luck, while the Seer of Mind is able to view changes caused by decisions, or seeing changes of the mind.

Okay, if you read all that, I hope you understand the point I am trying to make. I will force the classes into pairs, weather you like it or not! -smiles- I will try to remain canon, although that may not be perfect, and I will try to stay away from obscure classes, again not perfectly.

Now, the aspects, or as I call them, Elements. Elements have even less definition than classes, and even then, their power is based off of both the Element, and the class commanding it.

Lets take Karkat and Eridan. Karkat is the knight of blood. There is no definition for blood given, but since Karkat was able to bring together a race of angry, self indulgent assholes who all had grudges against each other and WIN without loosing a single member of his team, I believe this means that blood refers to unity. This would mean Karkat is literally _one who defends unity/one who defends with unity_ which would be correct, since Karkat ensured his teams victory by keeping them united. He never does use blood to attack, or use it to physically defend his team, this would lead to blood being what I will call an 'idealistic' element. However, would hope not also be 'idealistic'? I cannot see myself beating someone with hope, and certainly there would never be a knight class who could use hope physically. However, Eridan uses his science stick to physically destroy with a beam of hope. This means that no Element's power is set in stone, and can be widely changed by class type, and perhaps the ingenuity of the wielder.

Here I will try to list a very brief explanation for the various aspects

Time-Time travel/control of time

Space-Ability to distort space

Void-(subject to extreme change)Ability to remove completley

Light-Powers are luck based, however users often seek knowledge.

Mind-Thoughts and decisions, also deals with things like dream splinters... may be able to see through Void users...(subject to change)

Heart-Essence or soul. More explicitly, Self

Rage-Madness or Anger

Hope-Actual hope, Holiness, and, belief. I will give this more explanation, as Jeremiah, the main character, is the Knight of Hope. Hope is made by believing in something. This gives way to the possibility that hope heros can influence reality, simply by believing in it. Combine this with the Knight class, one who defends with hope, or defends hope, and you have an incredibly powerful supporting class, one who could not only influence the battle with his beliefs, but also defend the hope of his allies, keeping them from losing morale or the will to fight.

Doom-Death and sacrifice. Doom players have to dream selves, or for this story, they can come back to life, so long as they have not suffered irrecoverable damage. IE, beheading would be dead dead, but losing blood would result in a revival. Not sure if this will come in to play... Depends on if Solux makes a major appearance or not...

Life-life force... not literally ones 'life' A very hard aspect to deal with. It seems all Peixes share this trait, and for simplicity's sake, all tyranibloods, or royalty will. I am going to try to minimize use of this aspect...

Blood-Unity, friendship, leadership. One of my favorite traits to consider. Blood is a weird one, where , like heart, is is almost completely symbolic. In this story, it will refer to leadership and unity mostly. Hence, Karkat, the Knight of blood, will _Defend with Leadership_ and _Defend Unity._

Breath-Wind, direction(or lack of), and incitement. For this story, breath will have more to do with blood, almost working with blood. If blood leads, then first breath must incite. Breath more literally has to do with wind and air, although these are not all the powers.

Thats it, all the canon ones. Feel free to message or leave a review if you feel I screwed something up, although please remember, this is my fan fic, which means I will change things to fit the story! Thank you!


End file.
